Así como si nada
by caro117tincha
Summary: La lucha contra Naraku termina e Inuyasha decide irse con Kykio. De vez en cuando, Kagome asistía a una fiesta o un boliche para animarse y olvidar sus problemas... En esa última fiesta fue cuando todo, realmente, se fue abajo.


Hola, volví con otro fic!! :P

Perdon por no actualizar antes pero se me trabó la página y no podía subir los archivos. Bueno este fic lo tenía hecho pero tenía que pasarlo a la compu. Ahora que al fin lo hice se los presento.

Espero que les guste mucho!! ^^

Señas:

-Lo que dice el personaje.

"Lo que piensa el personaje"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. } esto significa que cambie la escena o que pasó un tiempo.

**Así como si nada.**

Volvió. Y decidió hacerlo en ese momento, ese maldito momento, en el que ella había perdido la conciencia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado más de un año desde que dejó el Sengoku. Entre todos habían logrado vencer a Naraku. Sango y Miroku vivían juntos como se habían prometido e Inuyasha también decidió cumplir con su palabra y acompañar a Kykio al infierno.

Desde entonces Kagome volvió a su era. No podría soportar estar allá, esperando a que el se fuera y la dejara.

Cada día se despertaba y le llevaba varios minutos hasta recordar que nunca más vería a sus amigos de nuevo. Tardaba un poco más en aceptar la idea y recomponerse. Asistía a la universidad, participaba en las clases sin mucho interés y esperaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Día por medio, las compañeras de Kagome la arrastraban a una fiesta o hasta un boliche, buscando que se animara y olvidara un poco sus problemas.

En esa última fiesta fue cuando todo, realmente, se fue abajo.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. A Kagome no le interesaba prestar atención a su propia vida. Le seguía la corriente a las personas sin importarle a lo que eso pudiera llevarla…

Hojo fue a la fiesta. Estaba con sus amigos cuando vio a Kagome bebiendo sola, en una de las mesas. Decidió acercarse y ver que ocurría. Tal vez intentara avanzar. Después de todo, ambos eran adultos responsables, ¿no? Aunque él tampoco estaba del todo sobrio.

Hablaron un poco, se besaron y salieron juntos de la fiesta camino a la casa de Hojo.

Mientras tanto, alguien atravesaba el pozo y olfateaba un rastro de olor para llegar a su objetivo.

Fueron directo a la habitación de Hojo. Ninguno quería pararse a pensar claramente en lo que hacía.

Un viento rápido dobló en la esquina, en dirección a ellos. No estaba seguro de lo estaba ocurriendo. No quería sacar conclusiones erradas…

Sin enterarse, Kagome seguía desnudándose, conservando a duras penas la ropa interior sobre Hojo, quien ya se había desvestido completamente mientras la miraba con deseo. Sus manos se movieron para quitarle las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Kagome se detuvo un segundo a tomar aire. Y en ese mismo instante, el viento irrumpió en la habitación, a través de la ventana, haciendo vibrar los cristales. Ella se dio vuelta de un brinco y lo miró atónita.

De no ser por la fuerte sensación de ahogo habría gritado el nombre que tanto retumbaba en su cabeza: Inuyasha.

Un minuto de silencio.

Sólo pudo verlo fijo a sus ojos ámbar mientras notaba como oscilaban en su expresión la confusión, el dolor y la rabia pura.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…- rió cínico- ¿No estás feliz de que esté aquí?… ¡Ah, claro! Es que ya no me necesitas…

Sonrió conteniendo todo su dolor. Pasados unos segundos, bajó la vista al piso y negó con la cabeza, tratando de aceptar la realidad, esa que tanto despreciaba y tanto le asqueaba.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y regresó a su tiempo a través del poso.

Kagome seguía sentada en la cama, semi-desnuda, totalmente shockeada, en un estado de desconcierto y arrepentimiento. Apenas si pudo articular un par de palabras:

- Lo siento, Hojo. No puedo hacerlo…

- Entiendo.- Le respondió algo confundido por aquella situación.- Yo también lamento todo esto, Kagome.-

"No tanto como yo…" - Kagome tomó su ropa, se vistió y se fue directo a su departamento. Ahora vivía sola, lo que le permitía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Pero ahora no quería hacer nada. Sólo llegó, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en su cama abrazando la almohada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha atravesó el portal hacia su mundo. Echó una mirada alrededor y, a mitad de la noche, sin nada que lo impulsara a continuar, comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies hasta el único lugar al que, en cualquier circunstancia, él podía ir.

Llegó al árbol de las dos épocas, lo miró sin interés y subió a la rama más alta. Desde allí vio al horizonte sin deseos de meditar.

Si pudiera desearía olvidar todo, olvidar ese momento. Incluso, olvidarla a ella.

Sin ella habría dormido por miles de años, llenándose de musgo hasta convertirse en piedra.

"¡¡Maldito sea yo mismo!! Esa perra… Si tan sólo me hubiera ido con Kykio, en lugar de arrepentirme"

Sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar y cuánto más quería contenerlas, más fluidas se volvían. Cerró los ojos con dolor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, murmurando:

- ¿Por qué mierda tenía que darme cuenta de que la amaba?…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sólo los días pasaban. Ambos se habían abandonado al sufrimiento y a sentirse miserables. Ella, siempre tirada en la cama, sin energía. Él, en ese árbol día y noche, fingiendo estar muerto.

Apenas tenían hambre, casi no dormían. Juntos se entregaron a una depresión desesperanzada, que los consumía desde adentro.

Para ellos no había solución, ya no querían seguir existiendo. Estaban en el mismo agujero sin salida y ninguno quería espiar el exterior e intentar salir.

Kagome no dejaba de lamentarse en voz alta, como si alguien la escuchara.

- ¿Por qué tenías que volver? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me dejaste sufrir en paz?… Ya no sé que hacer conmigo. Ya no quiero estar así. Quiero estar bien de nuevo, contigo… ¿Pero cómo? Ahora mismo me debes estar odiando, ¿no, Inu?… Pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y-… y no puedo dejar de llorar…

Lloró por horas, hasta que le ardieron los ojos, sin tranquilizarse.

- No puedo seguir así…

Se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida y salió camino al pozo. Rogando poder atravesarlo, más que nunca antes, saltó dentro de él y al salir vio otra vez ese paisaje del Sengoku que no había visitado desde hace casi dos años atrás…

Sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió al árbol en donde enfrentaría a Inuyasha.

Él no creyó que ella iría. Estaba sufriendo con todas las letras y en su futuro no divisaba nada más que miseria y autocompasión. No era cómo las demás veces. Lloró días seguidos por ella, tenía la nariz congestionada y su olfato no la percibió mientras ella se acercaba.

- Inuyasha…

Sus ojos crecieron al oírla llamándolo. No podía asimilar el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí.

- Inuyahsa… Sé que estás ahí…

"¿Qué mierda hace aquí? ¿Qué-…? ¿En qué está pensando? ¡Claro que no estoy! ¡¡No quiero verla!! Ni siquiera está realmente aquí… Esto debe ser sólo mi imaginación."

No podría soportarlo. No quería escucharla.

La ignoró, y lo seguiría haciendo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella se fuera otra vez. Entonces, él volvería a su sufrimiento…

Ella suspiró y luego continuó:

- No vas a responderme, ¿no? Inuyasha… ¿Ni siquiera vas a bajar? – algo de enojo escapó con esa pregunta.- Entiendo que me ignores pero al menos baja y mírame a los ojos. ¡¡No puedo creer que actúes así!!…

- ¿¡¿Qué esperabas?!? ¿¡¿Que te preparara una bienvenida?!? – le gritó como única respuesta. Al igual que ella, él dejaba que la ira manejara sus palabras…-

- Lamento hacer esto después de tanto tiempo, Inuyasha, pero… - tomó aire, se alejó unos pasos y ordenó con la vista fija en la copa del árbol, dejándose llevar por la melancolía. - Abajo.

En pocos segundos, Inuyasha descendió unos 5 metros estampándose contra el suelo. Cuando el hechizo se rompió no se levantó. Sólo clavó su mirada en ella esperando algo de su parte. Ella lo miró igual de fijo.

- Levántate de una vez.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo mientras se paraba y sacudía un poco la tierra.

- No podemos seguir así. Esto tiene que parar.

- No se a qué te refieres…

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Deja de-…!

- ¡¡NO!! ¡Tú deja de-…! ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! Viniste aquí después de eso. ¿A qué? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que todo se va a arreglar?

- ¡Claro que no creo que será así!

- ¡Entonces vete! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

- ¿¡Quién te crees!? Si quieres esconder la realidad, escóndela de ti. Pero yo quiero terminar con esto y seguir con mi vida.

- ¿¡Por qué no saltas hasta la parte de seguir con tu vida y vas a acostarte con Hojo otra vez!?

Kagome lo vio herida. Los dos ardían en furia, pero él estaba completamente fuera de sí. De repente, a Kagome le dolía el pecho. No sólo era dolor, sino la cólera que empezaba a despertar alimentada por toda su angustia.

- ¡¡¡Yo creí que habías muerto!!!

- ¡¡ESO NO-…!!

- ¡¡¡Varios meses atrás me dijiste que te irías con Kykio al infierno!!! ¡¡MESES!! ¡¡Creí que habías desaparecido para siempre!!

- ¿¡¿Y por eso te acostaste con el primero que tocó a tu puerta?!?

- ¡¡¡Yo hice mucho más que eso!!! ¡¡Lloré un mes entero, falté a la universidad, me alejé de mis amigos… y de mi familia, bebí todo lo que tenía alcohol!!! ¡¡¡Yo-… Yo creí que nunca más te vería!!! ¡¡Creí que te había perdido!! ¿¡¿Crees que fue fácil?!?

Kagome rompió en lágrimas. Todo ese tiempo se había callado y lo había soportado sola, pero ahora él sabía por lo que ella tuvo que pasar…

- Ya nada tenía sentido. Sólo-… sólo quería olvidarte. Y de repente, tú te apareces como si yo estuviera a tu disposición… ¿Qué esperabas, Inuyasha? ¿Que todo estuviera igual y-… y yo me entregara a tus brazos llorando?

Inuyasha estaba más tranquilo pero se sentía muy herido. Claro que no esperaba eso; aunque lo deseaba. Pero tampoco esperaba lo que encontró…

- Yo dejé a Kykio. No pude hacerlo. No quise ir con ella. Deje que pasaran un par de meses para aclarar mis ideas antes de decidir que hacer. Para cuando decidí ir por ti ya habían pasado todos esos meses pero no podía rendirme y dejar todo como estaba. ¿¡Tú crees que quería que esto pasara!? ¿¡Crees que busqué el momento justo para que todo se arruinara!? ¿¡Por casualidad pensaste en cómo me sentí yo, al verte de esa forma con otro!? ¿¡¿CREES QUE ME PARECIÓ DIVERTIDO?!? - No podía evitar gritar. Se estaba partiendo por dentro y sentía que nada lo haría sentir mejor.- ¡¡¡sólo verte muerta habría sido más doloroso!!! Yo también he llorado emanas enteras. ¡Tú actitud no fue mejor que la mía!… Te acostaste con otro para olvidarte de mí… - Hizo una breve pausa.- ¿De veras creíste que funcionaría? – Habló mostrando esa sonrisa cínica otra vez, ocultando su agonía.-

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡Pero si me distraía del dolor al menos por un instante… NO ME IMPORTABA!!! Y para tu gran información, no me acosté con él. ¡Ni entonces, ni nunca antes! ¡¡Y tampoco lo habría hecho aunque tú hubieras estado quemándote en el infierno y no hubieras ido!! ¡¡Por más que no te hubieras presentado, no habría dormido con él!! ¡¡Porque sólo pensaba en ti y con el único que querría compartir mi cama es contigo, pero eres demasiado insensible como para entender lo que sentí por ti!! ¡¡Y ahora ya no me interesa!! ¡¡Ahora soy yo la que no quiere oír!!

Kagome empezó a correr de vuelta al pozo. Inuyasha la siguió automáticamente. No la perdería de nuevo. No podía dejar pasar más meses, sumidos en la depresión.

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

- ¡Claro que no! No te me irás de nuevo.

- ¡Ya no quiero sufrir más, Inuyasha!

- ¡Sólo detente!

- ¡No! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

Inuaysha se detuvo por la fuerza del hechizo y Kagome ganó ventaja para llegar al pozo. Apoyó sus brazos en el borde, llorando sin control, desplomándose finalmente. Quedó arrodillada, con la frente apoyada sobre el frío ladrillo.

Inuyasha la alcanzó y la abrazó desde atrás, sosteniéndola por las muñecas, sin permitir que se moviera de su lugar.

- ¡Ya déjame! ¡Quiero acabar con esto, Inuyasha! ¡Por favor!

- No se va a acabar, Kagome.

Tomó el control sobre ella y la obligó a girarse. Ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente…

- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque siempre va a haber algo entre nosotros. Porque yo te amo y nunca más voy a permitir que algo nos separe… Mírame.

Kagome se tranquilizó un poco y vio a Inuyasha a la cara. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como nunca y él le sonreía dulcemente. Inuyasha le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla muy despacio y la beso con suavidad sobre los labios. Kagome le respondió de la misma forma. Lentamente, se separó de él, viéndolo de nuevo cara a cara, a pocos centímetros.

- Yo también te amo, Inu.

- Lo sé.

Y la volvió a besar.

FIN.

.

Ojala les haya gustado mucho y perdon si esperaban lemon y no tenía, porque me parecía que no daba enganchar un lemon al final. :S

De todas formas, espero que les gustara el tema y cómo lo escribí y todo. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Y si alguien está en duda de hacerse una cuenta y publicar sus fics les digo que les re-conviene. Yo lo hice y ahora estoy feliz de que todos los que quieran puedan leer mis historias. :P

Muchos saludos a todos!! ^^

.


End file.
